


The Heart Wasn't Mine

by Veridissima



Series: Between Friends and Lovers [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Wasn't Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It has a little bit of Chris home life, and in my head, she's married to a doctor called Ben (first was Taye Diggs then I remembered that he is on the show as Wesley Davis, so now Ben is Columbus Short) and they have three kids Jeff (19 year old), Renee (16 year old) and Will (11 year old).  
> This story happens during the episode "The Wake Up Call" (episode 14 of season 6).

Katie had been working outside of the White House all day, she had been talking to sources, so when she walks into the press room, and finds a heart chocolate in her desk, that makes her smile.

And after a few minutes walking, she finds Mark, and pushes him to an empty room, and kisses him full on the mouth, when she finally lets him go.

"What was that for?"

"It's for the chocolate, of course."

"I'm sorry; I'm ruining this thing, what is very stupid of me. But that wasn't me; Annabeth put one in every reporters table."

"Really, and you let me kissed you. I'm walking out now. Wait 5 minutes before leaving, and we have a briefing in 6."

"Katie…" He says before she leaves, but she doesn't even turn. And Mark finds himself in a storage room, alone and wanting to bang his head against the wall, he really has something planed for that night.

The next time Mark sees Katie (without counting the briefing, because nothing but looks was trade between them), she is talking to Chris, he thinks about going there but before he could, he's called by the other guys.

* * *

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Katie asks Chris.

"My mother-in-law is making herself useful, and she's coming to stay with Will for the night. I think Ben is taking me out."

"Where?"

"I don't know, he's freaking out because Renee is going on a date. I'm afraid he's gonna want to follow them."

"Really?" Katie just laughs.

"The guy is one of those football players, and he thinks the boy is gonna hurt her. You should have heard the talk with the boy that came pick her up for one of the dances at school, and this is the first dinner date and I can't imagine the talk with this one. He gave her a big speech on having to be home before curfew, even if we aren't home."

"Poor Renee. I remember how my dad was when I had dates. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't want my little girl dating but she has to grow up. But it pisses me off that when was Jeff dating, Ben just didn't care."

"The double standard."

"Yeah. So are you and Mark doing something?" Chris says quieter than anything before, and wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know. I thought he was the one that gave me the heart chocolate."

"Annabeth."

"Yeah. He told me."

"So you are just waiting to find out if he shows up tonight."

"A little bit. Is that lame?"

"No. I wish you good luck with that."

"Yeah. And good date tonight. Try to convince Ben not to be to hard on Renee."

"I'll try. I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night, Chris."

Chris walks out the room, and Katie goes to her desk and finds a note hiding behind the papers in her desk.

_I will pick you up at 8.00 tonight._

Katie can't help but smile, they have been sleeping together for about a month this time, but nothing had been spoken about Valentine's Day.

* * *

Katie took a lot of time choosing a dress to wear and how to fix her hair when the doorbell rings 5 minutes before the chosen time. She's trying to put on her shoes when she opens the door.

"Come on in. I'm finishing getting ready."

"Okay. I bought flowers."

"I will come back in a few moments."

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the couch."

Katie finishes putting on her shoes, and goes to the bathroom to put the make up and to take a few deep breaths before going to see him.

"Hey. I'm ready."

"Hey." He stands up, and sweetly kisses her lips. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. And thank you for the flowers." She says while she puts them on water. "Did you congratulate Gordon on his date with the Miss Universe?

"Gordon couldn't be happy." She just laughs and she just sees how easy is to talk with him.

"I bet. So where are you taking me?"

"I got a reservation on that Italian place you love."

"So let's get going." Katie pulls him out of the house.

The walk to the car is quiet, and while he drives Katie plays with her fingers, and the silence continues until their song starts.

"Is that a sign?"

"Let's pretend you believe in signs, Mark."

"Shut up, Katie. You are always mocking me."

"Oh. You love it."

"Yeah." And he takes her hand for a few seconds and continues driving until they arrive to the restaurant, he helps her out of the car, and they step inside.

"This is full."

"I know. It's Valentine's Day, Katie. What would you expect?" He turns to the maitre d'. "I have a reservation. Mark O'Donnell."

"I'll lead you to your table."

The table, it's a quiet one in one of the corners field with candles. Mark pushes the chair for her to sit, opens the menu and reads over it, but after a few seconds she closes it again.

"You can choose for me, Mark."

"You never let me choose. You say my choices are too girly."

"I'm letting you today. Don't make me regret it."

And while he chooses for her, the food is ordered and then when it finally comes, the conversation never ceases.

"Stop saying that." Katie says laughing really hard.

"It's true. How can you not believe it?"

"Because nobody is that stupid?"

"Brock is."

"That may be true, he's a jackass."

Now, they are both laughing really hard, when they finally stop, Mark asks.

"Do you want desert?"

"Chocolate cake takeout. I think we have better places to be."

"Really?"

"Weren't you expecting company tonight?"

"I didn't want to impose."

"So you just bought a girl a Valentine's dinner, wanting nothing in return?"

"No. But I was just hoping."

"Oh… Mark, you should know me better. Just pay the bill. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll meet you at the car."

And when they both enter Mark's apartment, their lips are touching and their arms around each other.

"Happy Valentine's day, Katie."

"Happy Valentine's day."

"I have a present."

"Me too. But let's exchange it later."

Mark picks her up and brings her to his room, and lays her on the bed, kissing her and whispering that she is beautiful.

And even keeping back their love for each other, they let go of everything else.


End file.
